mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Day When The Wind Was Strong
Mysterious Day When the Wind was Strong---Chapter 4 of the manga ( Anime cross-reference---Anime Episode 3, " Mysterious Test Tube " ) Content Manga Chapter 4 Summary Today's after school assignment for all the students is to give several classrooms a major cleaning. Tsubaki and Urabe are helping out, but Urabe catches the eye of the Star of the school's soccer team, Ogata. He catches Urabe alone outside, while she is carrying trash, and asks her to go out with him, and become his girlfriend. Urabe tells him that she will give him an answer tomorrow. Later, Tsubaki is upset and angry, but Urabe tells him not to interfere at all. The next day at lunchtime, Urabe and Ogata are outside, with the wind blowing, and Urabe trying to keep her skirt from blowing up and around. She feeds Ogata a sample of her 'enhanced' drool, but Ogata has no reaction to it, prompting Urabe to announce that he can never be her boyfriend. Later, Tsubaki finds out about her decision, and is also fed her enhanced drool, producing a bloody and jarring reaction. Urabe explains that such reaction is proof of their unique 'drool bond', and that only they can be romantically bound to one another. She further states that to foster an erotic mood and produce the 'enhanced' drool for Ogata and himself, she has not been wearing panties all day long, on the day that the wind was so strong. Plot Today's after school assignment for all the students is to give several classrooms a major cleaning. Tsubaki and Ogata, the star of the school's soccer team, are washing windows, while Urabe is emptying trash. She carries a full trash can outside, with Ogata following her outside, much to the consternation of Tsubaki. While both are outside, Ogata confesses his love interest to Urabe, asks her out on a date, and wants to become her boyfriend (The fact that Tsubaki is Urabe's boyfriend is being kept a secret from everyone, so far.). Urabe tells him that she will give him an answer tomorrow. During their drool routine, later that afternoon, Urabe discloses to Tsubaki that Ogata made a love confession to her, and that she will give him an answer tomorrow. This is displeasing to Tsubaki, who wants to restrain Ogata by telling him that Urabe already has a boyfriend, namely himself. Urabe boldly tells Tsubaki not to interfere, since this is her own problem to handle. A troubled and worried Tsubaki agonizes about that all through the evening. The next day, at the school lunchtime, Urabe is sleeping at her desk, as always, when she suddenly gets up and leaves the room. Ogata notices, too, and follows her, inviting her to go outside, even though the wind is whipping about. He asks her what her answer is going to be, with Urabe trying to keep her skirt from blowing around in the wind. She does not answer, but asks him to close his eyes, and begins a 'drool routine' with him. Little does Ogata know, but he is getting enhanced drool today, the day of the strong wind. He accepts her drool covered finger, but when questioned by Urabe about his reaction to her drool, declares that nothing, nothing at all, is happening to his body. Urabe then, while keeping both hands on her upper thighs to try and keep her skirt from being flipped up by the wind, forcefully affirms to Ogata that he can never, through all eternity, be her boyfriend. Later that afternoon, when Urabe and Tsubaki are walking home together, and Urabe is still trying to keep the wind from upending her skirt, Tsubaki asks her about her answer to Ogata. She loudly states that she turned him down, of course ! Immediately, she begins the drool routine, but unknown to Tsubaki, with enhanced drool. Tsubaki once again has a violent reaction, with blood gushing out of his nose. Urabe says that she knew that probably would be his reaction. How ? She reaches into a side pocket of her skirt, and brings out a pair of white panties, and gives them to Tsubaki, announcing that these are the white panties that she was going to wear this morning. However, once again holding her hand between her legs to keep her skirt down, she tells Tsubaki that she has not been wearing anything under her school uniform skirt ! Urabe says that the reasoning behind this is that she wanted to compare the drool bond she would be attempting with Ogata, with the established drool bond with Tsubaki. And she decided to not wear panties so as to be able to generate enhanced drool, for a really good test. Ogata had no reaction at all, but Tsubaki had a bloody reaction, thereby confirming the 'special bond' that she has with Tsubaki, as her one and only true boyfriend. Tsubaki reacts to her explanation with a spontaneous hug, not realizing the past consequences of doing something like that. Urabe begins the wind-up for a 'panty scissors' attack, but quickly realizes that her scissors are not under her skirt, because she is not wearing any panties. It takes a few moments for her to remember that her scissors are in her bookbag, so she takes them out, and now that she has cooled down a bit, merely taps Tsubaki on the head with the scissors. She tells him not to cling to her like that without asking. Urabe then calmly walks away, before Tsubaki realizes that he still has her panties in his hand. At first wanting to return them, he actually ends up deciding to return them later, placing the white panties in the front pocket of his school uniform pants. Category:Chapters